The Teenage Vamp
by patchisacatchxo
Summary: Nicki is a 17 year old girl who just wishes that she could escape. what will happen when she meets a few boys at a family picnic? who are they? WHAT are they?
1. The Begining

We were in the car on our way to the family picnic.  
It was another of dad's stupid ideas.  
The only thing I liked about it was if I kept my distance from the family, they usually got the idea that I wanted to be alone.  
Oh yeah, I also liked the fact that dad eagerly encouraged family members to bring their friends.  
So really, it was more of a family/friends picnic instead of just a family picnic. But that was fine with me, 'cause either way I'd still wanna be alone.

The beautifully coloured lime-green grass was so soft under my bare feet; I could close my eyes and believe I was walking on a cloud.  
I had taken my shoes off because they were heals and were really painful after six hours of being worn.  
I sat down and leaned against a huge tree.  
The bark was hard and rough but where I was leaning there was a dint in the tree which was a perfect shape for my back.  
It was reasonably comfortable, as far as trees go anyway.  
I closed my eyes and focused on relaxing.  
Just as it started to work I heard the faint noise of footsteps.

As the footsteps gradually got louder then stoped, I reluctantly and very unhappily opened my eyes.  
The light was bright and the human shaped figures standing in front of me were staring down at me.  
I couldn't help but think _don't hurt me!_ As if one of the strangers could read my mind he said "Relax, we come in peace."  
I stupidly and uncontrollably laughed.  
The brightness dimmed and I saw their faces.  
The guy who spoke was in the front and was giving me a sexy-crooked smile.  
He looked tall but probably 'cause I was sitting down.  
He was very well built with tight, big muscles that looked as though they would tear through his shirt any second.  
His skin was a perfect tan colour.  
He had summer-sky-blue eyes and sexy, shaggy-blonde hair.  
He looked about 17. _Wow, my age. Hope he's not gay_. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt that shaped his figure well with dark blue jeans and black Nikes.

As all these thoughts rushed through my head a scraping noise burst through my wondering mind.  
I looked to my right to see the mysterious stranger sliding down to sit next to me.  
He was giving me that same smile I was already getting used to.  
It was weird. We'd only just met but I was feeling as though these guys were my friends.  
_How weird is that?_ I gave him a nervous smile and he laughed. He leaned a little closer to me and whispered,

"Hey, the names Ricki. What's yours?"

"Nicki, names Nicki"

"Well Nicki, I'm free." I didn't understand. Didn't he just say his name was Ricki? Now he's free? What the hell?

"Free? What 'ya mean free?" He leaned in a little closer.  
"I mean I'm single, available. You know, alone."  
That already familiar smile appeared again.  
I was flattered. He only knew my name and was already hitting on me.  
"Am I not allowed to hit on you when you look so hot?"  
_He did it again! How in the hell was he doing it?_  
And what did he mean hot? I was not hot. I had layered dead-straight brown hair that was below my shoulders with a side fringe, milk-chocolate brown eyes and naturally tanned skin.  
I was wearing my black short-shorts and my navy-blue-spaghetti-strap singlet with nothing covering my feet.  
It was pretty hot out here. Maybe he meant hot as in temperature wise?

"I don't mean temperature, I- I mean we- think you're hot. Looks wise."  
This guy was unbelievable. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter every time he looked at me.  
(This was about every 3 seconds so far) Was he like this with every girl he talked to?

"Nope, just you." He gave me that smile again and I cracked.

"How are you doing that? Do you have this super ability that makes you read minds or something?  
It's really annoying!" if he could read my mind… Oh shit! He knows I think he's hot! Shit! Shit! Shit! I could say my cheeks were as hot as lava, but that would be an understatement.

"Actually, I can read minds. How'd you know?" _What a stupid question._

"You've been answering the questions that I have been asking in my mind for the past three minutes!  
And that smile you keep giving me makes me believe that you like what you're hearing." I was so pissed off.  
How could this guy read my mind, find out what I was thinking, answer my thoughts then act all cool and hit on me? I heard laughter.  
I took my eyes off mind-reading Ricki and looked at his friends. They were all sitting and starring at us.  
There was something weird about them but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
For some reason I felt as though I was the only thing they cared about which was weird 'cause they had only been here for about five minutes and I had spent the whole time talking to Ricki.

"Sorry, we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Hey, I'm Ricki. Close; I'm 18, I'm _not_ gay, I think you're hot too and I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?" wow, this guy was really laying it on thick.  
"Do you have no fear of rejection at all?"

"Nope, why? Should I?" he answered giving me a sly but cheeky grin.

"Ugh, well, I guess." The guy seemed hot, but that didn't necessarily mean he was smart.  
"Yeah, wrong foot. Hey the names Nicki, I'm 17, _I'm _not gay, I think you're hot as you already know and yeah, sure, I'd like to go out some time."  
That triggered something inside all of us 'cause we sat there for at least two or three hours talking, laughing and getting to know each other.  
Ricki lived with all the guys at a "mansion" with his sister and her best friend Kylie.  
I eventually learned the other guy's names.  
There was Tom, Zac, Jensen, Taylor, Dougie and Cody. They were all there and having a great time.  
_Just like me._ Cody was about half-way through his supposedly "totally sick makes-you-need-to-pee-'ya-pants" joke when dad walked over.

I could tell he was drunk. He couldn't even walk straight.  
I guess he was havin' a really good time at the picnic.  
As he drunkenly stumbled over, Cody stopped talking and stared at dad.  
Everyone else turned around and caught sight of my drunken father.  
Great, he'd come to ruin my fun, as usual.  
See, every time I hang out with someone he has to make sure that it's not fun.  
I hate it and I hate him. Especially when he's drunk.  
If he's drunk and angry he can get abusive and I mean abusive.  
And he looked angry now.  
_Holy shit. I hope he doesn't hit me. I hate it when he hits me. It's like getting a million elephants stomping on your face, one by one, over and over and being able to feel every bone in your face break.  
_He walked straight up to me and stopped about a foot in front of my feet_.  
_His eyes were bloodshot as hell and he couldn't stand up straight with out putting his hand against the tree.  
"Nicki, what the hell are you doing? You know I don't like you talking to guys with out supervision!"  
His voice was hard and harsh even though he was hammered. He stepped a little closer and I flinched.  
He bent forward and his hands became iron bars of pain around my already bruised wrist from last time he beat me.  
I screamed as his grip tightened and I felt like any second I would hear a snap that indicated that he had broken my wrist.  
I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened.  
_Snap!_ There it was. That one sound that filled my whole arm with an unbelievably agonizing pain.

I screamed again and swung my right hand up and knocked him a good one in the jaw. He let go of my wrist and staggered back, but that didn't do anything.  
It just made him angrier.  
He ran towards me with his fists in the air and screamed,

"Nicki, you fuckin stupid seventeen year old slut! How dare you hit your father! I'm gonna make you pay!"  
as his words ended, the punching of my face began.  
He didn't stop until I was crying and screaming for him to stop. His fists retreated and I bolted.  
I heard the noise of Ricki calling my name and he sounded close. I didn't stop until I was across the oval and far, far away from the picnic.  
I leaned against another tree. My face was one big, round lump of heat and it still had the feeling of dad punching me.  
He must have gotten about seven punches in at least and broken my nose. I could feel warm, smooth liquid running from my nose, over my dry lips and down my chin.  
My face was swelling up like a balloon already.  
I sank down into the grass. I lay down on my stomach, rested my head on my right arm and wept.  
I was like that for about a minute before I heard Ricki's voice. It was smooth and gentle, as if he was going to try and comfort me.  
_Was he?_ "Nicki, you ok? Looked like he hit you pretty dam hard."He sat down beside my stretched out body and was quiet for a little while.

"How could you just stand there and watch him beat the shit outta me? I mean, it's not like you were behind a glass wall or something!"  
I stopped, took a breath to calm down, and then continued.  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" My voice was filled with tears.  
Tears that I was uncontrollably shedding and urgently wiping away.  
I probably looked like shit. I stopped crying, got up and sat against the tree.  
Then I started crying again.  
During that time Ricki had pulled me closer to him and let me put my hands around his waist and squeeze tight.  
Right then it didn't matter that I'd only known him two or three hours and that my arm filled up with dam right evil stabbing pains centring from my broken wrist.  
What mattered was that some one was there to comfort me after my dad beat me. I'd never had that happen before.  
_The comfort part. He'd beat me all the time, but that didn't make it hurt any less. _He'd always beat me, than leave me alone to cry unattractively.  
This was the first time that some one had come after me once I was beaten to make me feel better.  
It felt weird, but good. We were like that for about ten minutes, Ricki and me. We just sat there.  
Me clinging on to him and crying as he rubbed my back and told me,

"You don't have to live like that any longer."  
That got my attention. My head jerked up and hit his chin. I loosened my grip on him so I could look up and see his face.  
It was still smooth and gentle but with a hint of both anger and seriousness in his eyes.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" my voice was croaky and dry from crying so much.

"It means that if you want, you could stay with us. We have heaps of rooms, and you'd be welcome to stay.  
There'd be no abuse, it'd be the opposite.  
You'd be part of a big ol' happy family. What 'ya think?" the offer was tempting.  
I already knew pretty much everyone that lived there.  
I'd just have to meet his sister, Stevie, I think it was. And her best friend Kylie.  
I could go home, pack, meet them some where and they'd take me to my new home.  
_Wait a minute.  
You've only known this guy for two or three hours. He could be a criminal for all you know! Jesus Nicki, what are you thinking?_  
I ignored the voice in my head. "Sounds better than my home life.  
Yeah, sure. I'll go home, pack… where will I meet you guys?"

"No need to meet us anywhere. We have cars you know. Walk back with me. We'll tell everyone you're movin' in and well go to your place. You can pack then we'll go straight to your "new" home. K?"  
it was amazing. Ricki had only known me not even 24 hours and he was already trying to solve my major problem. I was so grateful.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I'm grateful and all, but I don't see why your helping me. We've only know each other, what, two or three hours? And you're already saving me. Why?"  
I had to know. You gotta admit, if you were in my position, you'd ask too.

"Let's just say, I know what you're going through. It's tough and if I were you, I'd run away and live somewhere I know there won't be any beatin'. We'll be a family. A good and lovin' family. Sound good to ya'?"  
actually, it did. I noticed that while he spoke to me, he was looking over at the other side of the oval and he had spoken through clenched jaws.

"Sounds great. Uh, thanks. I mean, you didn't have to do this and yet you have. How can I make it up to you?"

"Just be your self. I don't want you to think you have to pretend, just to fit in. look at the past couple of hours.  
Before your dad showed up, we were all havin' a grand ol' time."  
As soon as he finished speaking, I let go of him and practically leapt up off the ground with eagerness.  
I couldn't believe it. For once, I wasn't going to be someone's punching bag when they were drunk.  
I'd be in a place where everyone would be happy and friendly. Even family like. I'd be in a loving environment.  
Friends love, not _real_ love. I hope. Or do I? I mean, it's not like I'd be dating my biological family member.  
Yeah, the place would be my home, but it would be the home you come home to when you live with your friends. Right?

_Way to go Nicki! Ya finally getting ya ass out of that prison you call a home!_ I bent down, grabbed Ricki's hand and practically hauled him to his feet.  
His shocked expression made me giggle. For some reason he didn't let go of my hand when we were walking, but I didn't mind.  
Just then I realised he _was_ tall.  
It wasn't just 'cause I'd been sitting down; he could of easily been six ' five and it was comforting to know that this guy was my friend and I didn't know if it was just me, but it seemed as though he made me feel small, but protected.  
I didn't know if I liked that or not yet.  
It didn't take long to get back to the group. When they realised we were behind them they turned around and looked so relieved to see us. _Weird.  
_Their faces quickly changed from relief to a mix between shock and anger. "What? What you guys all starrin' at?"

"Ya face. It's swollen and bruised. Can you even see properly?"  
Jensen's voice was full of both anger and concern. Now that I thought about it, my vision had slimmed down majorley.  
I could only see directly in front of me. I didn't want to speak, so I just shook my head.  
He must have thought there was something else wrong 'cause he leapt up off his ass, raced over to me with incredible speed and- go figure- hugged me.  
He held me in his hard but gentle grip for at least a minute before his grip loosened a little, he leaned back so he could get a good look at me, sighed then let me go.  
I couldn't help myself. What the fuck? I looked to my right to see Ricki glowering at Jensen.  
Wonder why? "Will you tell 'em or will I?" Ricki's voice broke through the awkward silence that Jensen's hug left, lingering behind.  
Once again, I didn't want to speak so I just shook my head.

"Okay, well, guys…we have a new member. I offered for Nicki to stay with us and she accepted.  
Guess she was really desperate to get out of…What you call it Nicki? Prison?" I just nodded.  
Every one laughed. He must have thought there was something else was wrong as well, 'cause he gave me a concerned look and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Anyway, were gonna go to her place, so she get all her stuff to come live with us-''Waite a secon'.  
Where would all my stuff go? Ricki must have read my mind again.

"Don't worry; all our rooms are fully furnished."

"And they're _huge. _You'll 'ave plenty a room. When all ya stuff's away, you'll feel as though ya rooms empty."  
Tom laughed. It wasn't a bitter laugh; it was a laugh of pure happiness. I was glad I made them happy.  
They all got to their feet and we started walking. Ricki kept his arm draped over my shoulders as we walked to their cars.  
The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence, translation: it was completely awkward, but I didn't know why.  
Ricki's arm was warm and heavy on my slumped shoulders and as we walked it seemed as though he was trying to slowly, awkwardly, get closer to me if that was even possible 'cause at that moment my side was touching his.  
Every now an then I'd side-glance at him and catch him staring at me. I smiled at him and I swear I saw him blush.  
This guy was weird.


	2. A New Life

The drive home wasn't that bad. I went in Ricki's car (with five more cars behind us) and found he liked the same music I did.  
Although, there were a few songs which I loved and he hated. We spent pretty much the whole car ride arguing it and me occasionally giving him directions to my place. He found it easily, somehow managing to follow my directions whilst staring at me and making me scared to death and screaming for him to look at the road.  
All he did was laugh. Don't know why he though it was funny, we could have crashed. Ten minutes later we were at my place.

It was two-story with black roof tiles, dark brown bricks and a sturdy, solid door. There were flowers around the path to the door which curved like snakes when they slither around.  
I went upstairs turned right and quickly rushed to the room with a plain white door that had a sign saying  
"Bitchy teen alert! Enter at own risk" I opened my door and rushed straight to the cupboard where all my clothes and a whole heap of shit, lay in waiting.  
I pulled out my biggest suitcase which I took when I went on a family holiday to Fiji, opened it,  
shoved all my clothes in and zipped it up.  
Then I ran to the other side of my room, to all the posters staring straight out at me on my wall and pulled them off ever so gently so they wouldn't tear.  
I piled them up then placed them in a box that I stacked with my suitcase.  
I turned around to see Ricki leaning in the doorway, staring at me with that same smile plastered on his oh so hot face.

"Want some help?" I just starred at him. How the hell did he get there with out me hearing him?  
This guy was full of mysteries which I made a mental note to ask about later.  
I nodded helplessly and his smile widened, if that was possible. He strode over and stopped just a few inches away from me.  
"What is it that I shall help you with, my dear?" His tone was light and playful.  
He lifted his hand to stroke the side of my cheek with the back of his hand. His touch was soft and gentle.  
"Would you be capable to find some more boxes for your dear's belongings to go in?" I purposely mimicked his tone and was glad to see him nod and slowly walk out of my room.  
I went back to gathering all my stuff and decided that I was going to need more than just a couple of boxes.  
"_What shall I help you with my dear?" what the hell was that all about? And him touching my face? WTF?  
_Pretty soon Ricki came back with a whole heap of boxes. He had a marvellous smile on his face. It wasn't that familiar smile; it was a smile of sheer happiness.  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that a really hot chick is movin' in with me and my friends. But she's not just hot, she's funny, kind, smart, adorable, she adores everything in life and. . . . I like her"  
okay, he was talking about me? Well of course he was talking about me. I'm the only one movin' in with him and his friends.  
Waite, he likes me? Like, _likes_ me? Wow! 'Kay, that explains a lot. "She sounds pretty cool. Do I know her?" I asked in a teasing, but playful way.

"Yeah, 'ya should. Infact, you remind me of her." He added that last bit with a massive grin that went from one side of his face, to the other.  
I heard the front door open and I practically bolted out my room, down the stairs and stopped mid-step to see Cody standing in the doorway.  
"Easy there, just me. They sent me in to see what was takin' so long." He said, giving me a cheeky grin.  
"Well, I have a lot of crap to pack. Could 'ya help?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me what to pack and it's packed."  
He said, giving me that cheeky grin again.  
I told him to go up to my room and help Ricki with everything except furniture, which included my bed, TV and desk.

Half an hour later we were back in the car and on our way to Ricki's place.  
I'd gotten a pack of frozen veggies from the freezer, put a tea-towel around it, tied it together and put it on my swollen and bruised face.

I'd also left a note for mum and dad saying that I had left and didn't plan on going back, EVER.  
I didn't know how they would react to that, but I didn't care because I honestly didn't plan on going back.  
"From the way you were being treated it's understandable you don't ever want to go back"  
Ricki's voice pulled my eyes off the road and onto his gently sculptured face.  
It was unbelievable that a guy as hot as Ricki would like a girl like me.  
_This guy must be desperate_. "You seem to know a little bit about the subject as well. Wanna talk about it?"  
He gave me a side glance that told me now was not the time. He turned the car right and we made our way slowly up the drive way.

In the distance I could see a giant house. It looked like it had about four stories, but that was just from the distance.  
We slowly made our way closer and I saw that the house (_more like a museum)_ was at least seven stories in height.  
The what ever it was called, had a massive garden filled with loads of flowers and it even had a few of my favourites, black roses, daffodils and even frangipannis.  
The house reminded me of a king's castle.  
We stopped the car in the drive way (which looked as though it could hold about a hundred cars) I'm sure I looked like and idiot 'cause I had my mouth gapped open like I was hoping to catch flies in it or something.  
(I wasn't, by the way) I undid my seat belt and was about to open my door when my door opened for me.  
I stood up, out of the car to see that Dougie was standing by the door staring at me. "Uh, thanks.  
I can open doors myself though, ya know?" I added teasingly which made him chuckle.  
I gave the "Mansion" a good look. I decided that instead of being seven stories high, it was about nine. Wow!  
Were these guys rich or something? There were about seven windows every floor level and that was only around the front, I didn't want to see the back yet.  
I was afraid that they would have my dream backyard. The house bricks were dark, not black, but reasonably close.  
The roof was a small pyramid-shaped thing that did have black tiles. The windows were red. Not just any red, blood red.  
Even though the outside of the house seemed dark and I guess you could say evil, it somehow seemed homey and comforting.  
There were steps at the front of the house leading to the front door which I eagerly ran up then stopped at the top.

I turned around to wait for Ricki and the others. They were all standing still and watching me with amusement clearly plastered on their faces.  
"Come on you slow pokes, I wanna explore ma new home!" I shouted. I couldn't believe it.  
I was going to live in a nine story place. How cool was that!  
All the guys chuckled and went to Ricki and Cody's cars to get my stuff out so we could put it in my room.  
I practically jumped all of the steps and bolted to Cody's car to help with the stuff.  
"No, no, no. You go inside and find a room you like, then come back and show us, so we can take your stuff and help you unpack."  
Zac stood in front of the cars boot, turned me by my shoulders and shoved me towards the house. He didn't mean it in a mean way.  
These guys must be as happy as I was that I was moving in. I jumped up the stairs, again, opened the door (which was unlocked) walked inside and gasped.  
The inside was even bigger than what it looked from the outside.  
Right in front of me was a massive stair-type-thingy. _I didn't know what to call it._

It was about five metres wide and it was just stairs finding it's way up to the second floor. To my right, I also saw an elevator.  
An elevator! Did this use to be a hotel or something? It was too big to be designed as a house originally.  
I found five doors and walked over to one, opened it and found a huge kitchen/dinning room area with at least two flat screen TVs and a huge table that looked as though it could seat about 15 people.  
I stared in astonishment as I slowly and cautiously walked across the room into the kitchen. It had four-can you believe it! -  
Four massive microwaves, two double-door fridges an about 10 cupboards all spaced out around the kitchen area.  
I left that room and entered into another. 

This room was equally as big as the kitchen part of the two rooms and I could tell that this room was a-taken- bedroom. Above the bed was a picture.  
I walked closer and saw that it was a picture of a girl.  
She, too, had brown hair and brown eyes. I went in another room to discover a reasonably big bathroom that had a toilet, a shower/bath with a curtain to pull across and a sink.  
The walls were tiled white with blue tints. There was another room, which I figured was another bedroom.  
I didn't bother looking because it would probably look the same as the other one. But, there was still one more door left and it didn't look like it led to a room.  
I decided that I would go and find a room for me. I ran to the elevator, pushed the button for level eight and watched as the silver doors slowly slid shut.  
It was weird.  
In other elevators I had been able to tell that I was going up or down, but in this one I just stood there, wondering if I was going anywhere until the doors opened to reveal a completely different room.  
This room had a giant, beautiful, crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling, with white walls, a tiny circular stair case in the corner and also had five doors.  
I walked over to the one in the back, right, corner and opened the door. The room was as big as three master bedrooms put together.  
The walls were plain white, with the roof being white as well. There was also a chandler on the roof of this room, but the tips were hot pink and very big.  
The carpet was a nice, clean white that matched the room. _What is it with these people and white?  
_Off to the side of the room, there was a huge four-post bed which had my black with white, lime green, hot pink and sky blue polka-dot covered doona on it.  
There was also my purple, silky tri-pillow on top off all the pillows that covered the bed. Leaning against my pillow was my little stuffed cat, Frisco.  
Frisco was covered in all different shades of grey and white with big, round, pale blue eyes, small whiskers, dark grey paws and a pale pink nose.  
Waite a secon', how did Frisco, my doona and my pillow get in here? I walked towards two glass doors that lead to a very large, very spacious balcony.  
It had a pattern of white, baby blue and lavender coloured tiles as the ground with a lovely white, glass table and beautiful matching chairs.  
I walked to the edge and rested my arm against the ledge.  
The ledge was decorated by beautiful white curly patterns that entwined through each other. I decided that I wanted this room, though from the looks of it, it was always going to be my room.  
The balcony had a beautiful view of forest trees, and far off in the distance, I saw the slightest glimmer of something that looked like the sea.  
I looked down on the ground to see Ricki and Tom staring at the house which made me wonder if they were looking to see if I found my room.  
I called down to them and they waved and gave me big smiles.  
I turned and headed towards my huge walk-in-wardrobe, opened the doors, walked in and found that it was actually another room.  
It was smaller than my room, but wasn't too small.  
It was about the size of the bathroom I found on the first floor.  
There was a horizontal metal pole which I was surprised to see, was covered in my dresses that hung from clothes hangers on my right.  
On my left, half the wall had racks which were covered in shoes.  
Some were mine, others were ones I had never seen before, but I didn't mind 'because it meant I got free shoes!  
What girl wouldn't love that? Straight in front of me were shelves in the shapes of boxes which had all my clothes and other clothing items plus extra new clothes neatly folded and packed in the boxes.  
It was apparent that there were boxes for each of the different items like pants had their own box, so did tops, PJ's, undies, socks ect.  
Then there were draws which I opened to see all my jewellery and other jewellery I didn't have before.  
_I get free clothes, shoes AND jewellery? I love this place!_  
There was a seat in the middle of the room which I sat on as I tried to get a grip on the fact that _all this is mine!_  
I got up, strode out of the wardrobe, closed the doors, walked to my new bed and collapsed.  
"Nicki, Nicki? You okay? Hello, are you okay?" Ricki's voice shocked me and I jumped in surprise.  
I sat up, grabbed Frisco then looked at Ricki whose face transformed from worry to amused. "Yeah, of course I'm okay.  
Why wouldn't I be? I'm living in a NINE story house with seven guys and two girls, which I haven't seen yet.  
Where are they? Thought they would have been here." I said in a rush, then realised something else I had to ask.  
"How'd you know which room I was going to pick? And how'd you get all my stuff in here so fast?  
All I did was explore the first levels doors then come up here to see all my stuff already waiting for me."  
As I asked this Ricki's face went from amused to slightly cheeky.  
"Taylor told me. He also has a gift, but I'll leave that up to him to explain.  
Oh, we got your stuff up here when you were exploring the fist level.  
If you'd explored the other six levels before you came here, all your stuff would be here, but instead we just put in your major things,  
like clothes and your doona, pillow and little kitty-cat."  
He said, before he added "Know hurry up and unpack the rest of your stuff so you can get changed into some party clothes.  
Were going out tonight as a celebration of your moving in." he seemed excited, almost jumpy.  
"'Kay, don't rush me. You think you and some one else could bring up my stuff and help me unpack so that we can go out sooner?"  
I asked. He seemed to be happy that I wanted to go out with them, though I didn't know where they were going to take me.  
He nodded quickly, and in one fast move, walked over to me, put his arms around me and hugged me. He whispered  
"I'm really glad you decided to move in. This place could use a new face. But I gotta let you know, don't be fooled by appearances, not everything's what it seems.  
"Then just as fast as he'd walked over, he let me go and walked out of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took half an hour to unpack all my stuff with the help of Ricki and Jensen.  
They left the room with a "see ya soon" each and closed the door on the way out.  
I still had to put up all my posters but that wouldn't take too long.  
I ran into my wardrobe and looked at my original clothes.  
None of them looked like they were cool enough to wear out to where we were going. Oh, Ricki finally told me where we were going to go.  
He said we were going to a whole bunch of night clubs. It sounded fun.  
I looked through all my new clothes and opted for a black mini skirt and a hot pink boob-tube that had a black, curly, wavy pattern going across the bottom right corner to the top.  
Then I went to the shoe rack and found the perfect heals that were hot pink with one stripe that went down the middle of my foot to the part that covered my toes.  
I walked over to my desk which had a computer-which was now mine- and a whole heap of other stuff on it including all my nail polish.  
I grabbed my black nail polish and carefully painted my toenails.  
I walked into the wardrobe and looked into the mirror that was stuck to the other half of the wall, next to my shoes.  
My hair looked shit. Other than that I didn't look to bad.  
I went to my bags, got my brush, walked back to the mirror and started to brush my hair.  
Just when I finished fixing my hair I heard Ricki's voice from behind the door. "Ya ready yet? Can I come in?" he sounded amused.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't try anything. 'Kay?" he walked into the room and nodded his unbelievable sexy face.  
He stopped and stood so close to me I could feel his breath on my forehead. _God, he was tall!_  
He was starring into me with those unbelievably sky blue eyes so intensely that I had to look away.  
I backed away to get my lipstick then walked over to the mirror to put it on.  
Once I was done I walked back to see Ricki –once again- starring at me.

"'Kay, I'm ready. We going now?" I asked. I was so excited. I loved clubs, well, when I could sneak in without the guards either knowing or taking my ID.

Ricki nodded and led me out the room, down the stairs and out the front door.  
I swear, by the time I got down all those stairs I was puffing.  
Just because I was skinny didn't mean I was fit. I got into Ricki's car with him and he started the car.  
I put the radio on and was glad to hear "Wings of a Butterfly" playing.  
As I started to sing along with it, I realised that we were going the wrong way.  
"Hey, uh, Ricki? Aren't the clubs the other way?"  
I pointed, awkwardly, to behind us.  
He seemed annoyed that I had figured out we weren't going to the clubs.  
"Be patient. I still have another surprise for you. And I know you'll definitely like this one."  
I didn't look at him, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I was too exited to answer him.  
Another surprise! I really loved surprises, especially when they just don't stop coming. "You obviously like this song. Do you like HIM?"

"Hell yeah! They're awesome. You'd have to be stupid not to like them."

About ten minutes later Ricki stoped the car. I had closed my eyes, only because Ricki told me to.  
Apparently, he didn't want me to find out where we were going until we actually got there.  
I sat still and heard the car door open, then close.  
I also heard the noise of footsteps, my door opening, and then I felt Ricki's hand on my arm as he practically picked me up out of the car.  
Surprisingly-as if we'd been friends for years instead of hours- he pulled me up and put me over his shoulder.  
I squealed quietly as his shoulder dug into my belly.  
I felt the ground underneath us move as I felt his steps. Up, down, up, down. Finally he set me down and said I could open my eyes.  
I stared open mouthed as I stood in the middle of… a pet store.  
Rows and rows of glass boxes filled with cats, dogs, rabbits, gunnie pigs and all different animals.  
I looked up at Ricki and saw his face full with happiness.  
"See, another surprise. I want you to have a pet. So you don't feel all alone in that huge room of yours.  
Yours is the biggest in the house ya know," he seemed to really want me not to feel lonely in 'that huge room of yours'.  
I smiled excitedly at him and started down the row we were already in. One side was full with kittens; the other was filled with puppies.  
I looked at the kittens. They were all so cute. Some were playing with others, some were asleep and some were just staring out of the boxes, into the room.  
I saw one and stopped right in front of the box it was in. I was so surprised. It looked exactly like Frisco.

The same patterned fur, the same eyes, and the same nose.  
Everything about this cat was exactly the same as the toy kitten I had.  
I couldn't believe it. I had to get him.  
I turned to see Ricki right next to me and, once again, starring at me.  
_He has got to stop doing that! It's creepy!_ I smiled up at him and he apparently understood what I was going to say.  
He walked away to get someone who could help us so that I could get my cat. I stared into the cat's eyes and saw that, somehow, the cat was trying to tell me that I was his cat, even before I walked into this store and found him.  
What he was trying to tell me was that we were destined to have each other.  
I didn't believe in the whole, destiny thing, but looking into the cats eyes I realised that this was went to happen.  
_Ofcourse it's meant to happen, Nicki. You think it's just a coincidence that I look exactly like your toy kitten?_  
That voice was not mine and it new my came back with a helper. She was about five-seven with small, brown eyes and long, blonde hair.  
She was thin but not the type of thin that usually made me want to run to a fast food joint, by the food, then run back and shove the food down her throat just so she would eat.  
She had meat on those bones and she was pretty. "Which kitten would you like to purchase?" she asked in a sweet and gentle voice.  
I looked at the box and pointed to the cat I wanted.  
Her eyes followed my fingers direction and found the cat I wanted. Her face seemed to light up.  
"That cat's only been here a few hours. You're the first customer we've had since he came. You're very lucky. Anyone else came in the room before you got here and you'd have to find another cat."  
She laughed softly and then went behind the box. I couldn't see how she did it, but she opened the back panel and gently, as if lifting a breakable vase, pulled my new kitten out.  
She walked back to me and Ricki and held out her arms as if she wanted to give the kitten to me. I gracefully took Frisco in my arms and held him softly.  
My grip was so soft that he would have been able to jump out of my arms and onto the floor, only, he didn't.

As soon as he was in my arms he started to pur uncontrollably. It made me laugh and that laugh caused a glimpse in my direction from Ricki.  
We walked over to the counter and did everything we needed to, then I got told, by Ricki, to go pick out everything that the cat needs and that he'd pay.  
This guy, seriously, likes me. After all that happened, we walked outside with Frisco still in my arms and we found that everyone else was waiting for us.  
We got in the car and Frisco, who I had to put down while getting in the car, jumped up and landed softly on my lap and settled down.  
Ricki started the car and told me "We're gonna go home so we can leave Frisco there and so that we can go to the clubs.  
It's gonna be real fun. By the way, did I tell you how amazingly hot you look tonight?" okay this was the second time that he had told me I was hot.  
So teasingly I said "What, I wasn't hot before?"  
I smiled sweetly and he laughed. "Of course you were, I'm just saying that tonight you look a little hot_**ter**_." I swear I saw his cheeks get bright pink.  
I tried to smile reassuringly and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"If we weren't sitting in a car, I'd give you a hug."  
_Speaking of hugs wonder what was with Ricki's reaction to Jensen's hug earlier_.  
"Hey, ah, Ricki? What was with your reaction when Jensen hugged me back at the picnic?"

I hadn't taken my hand off his shoulder, so I felt him stiffen.  
"What do you mean Nicki?" He gave me a quick glance out of the corner of his eye.  
"I mean, when we were at the park, and Jensen hugged me, you kept giving him evil stares. What I want to know is why?"  
he took one hand off the steering wheel and put it over my hand which was on his shoulder. "You know how I can read minds an' all?"  
I nodded. "Well I read his as you were hugging, and…" his voice trailed off and he clenched his jaw.  
"And..?" I persisted. I really hated when people did that. They'd always start a sentence, and then stop about halfway through.  
He just shook his head. "Don't worry bout it. Tonight we're celebrating your move in, and I really don't wanna ruin it."  
He took his hand off mine, and I took my hand off his shoulder.  
I leaned forward, turned up the volume on the radio, started singing along to The Fear by Lily Allen, and danced in my seat which made Frisco complain and, literally, hop into the back seat.  
I laughed and so did Ricki. I asked if he had any CD's in the car and he said he had two whole CD holders full.

He pointed under his seat and I reached to put my hand under, but he blocked my way with his foot.  
I looked up at him and he started laughing. "Nah uh, another surprise under there. You gotta say the magic words."  
He said teasingly. "What are the magic words? I really suck at guessing games, so, you need to tell me."  
I giggled softly and he just tsk tsk'd me.  
"They're what ever you want them to be. We'll just say that they can be any magic words as long as I know them.  
And they're the truth." He smiled at me. It wasn't that familiar smile; it was a full on, cheeky smile.  
"Fine. For now the magic words are, Ricki's sexy!"  
I said it in my most childish voice that made Ricki laugh so much he had to pull over so that he wouldn't crash the car.  
We sat there listening to the radio for about five minutes.  
To break the silence, which I hated, I said" So, we gonna go back to the house or not? I really want to go to the clubs."

"Nicki, we're home already." I could hear the humour in his voice, as though he was trying, really hard, not to laugh.  
"Oh, my bad. Shows how much attention I pay to my surroundings.  
LOL!" he laughed then gave me a look that I swear was, admiration.  
_What the hell?_ Then, just like that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.  
They were soft and gentle, but also demanding and they made me want him. _No, I don't want him, I need him._

He obviously read my mind, again, because he deepened the kiss.  
I opened my mouth to his and he deepened the kiss even more. I heard, and felt, him moan in pleasure.  
My heart pounded faster and I could hear it in my head. He obviously wasn't afraid of rejection.  
The kiss wasn't deep enough though. I still needed him. I leaned over and put my arms around him.  
He grabbed my waist and carefully pulled me over until I was sitting on his lap.  
Even though it pained me to do so, I pulled away, because I wasn't going to have a hot, heavy make out session in a car, and found myself gasping for breath.  
After I got my breath back, I said "I should probably get Frisco and his stuff inside. I'm really grateful for you buying him. Thanks."  
I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then without giving him enough time to respond I jumped off his lap and out of the car.  
I left the door open and Frisco leapt out, pattered over to my feet and started purring. I walked to the back of the car and opened the boot.  
I felt a quick wind fly past then found Taylor standing next to me and pulling things out of the boot too.  
"What are you doing? And how'd you get here so fast?" what I meant by 'so fast' was the fact that he was still in the car-two cars behind me and Ricki-before just then.  
He just looked at me and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in my room with Taylor putting Frisco's things away. So far all I'd put away was his kitty-litter, his bed and his toys.  
Taylor on the other hand, well, lets just say, he made sure I had nothing else to sort out.  
Even with all Frisco's stuff in my room, it still had heaps of space, but it wasn't _too_ spacey.  
It was filled with an organised space, which made it seem as though any more decorations would make the room seem clustered and cramped.  
I wanted to put up my posters but Taylor said "You can do that when we get home. Were going clubbing tonight.  
You don't wanna have to wait longer, do you?" I shook my head and he laughed.  
I walked out of my room and Taylor followed, closed the door then ran to catch up to me.  
He caught up in 2 seconds flat then put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.  
He turned me so that I was looking at his neck. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my chin so that he was staring right into my eyes.  
He looked deep into my eyes with such intensity that made me try to look away, but couldn't because he had a firm grip on my chin.  
He lifted up his hand and started stoking my cheek with the side of his hand. "I've missed you so much.  
I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show after all these years. I was worried."

"Um, what are you talking about? I hadn't met you until today.  
And what do you mean 'all these years', I've only been alive for 17 years and I've never met you before as I said."  
I ripped my chin from his grip and started fast-walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was catching up to, me so I started running.  
I ran to the elevator and pressed the button for ground level. The doors closed as quickly as I ran in, leaving Taylor on the eighth floor.  
It took about thirty seconds for me to get back to ground level. When the doors opened, I saw Taylor.  
I saw in his eyes, a hint of longing and I could tell that all he wanted me to do was stop and listen, but I wasn't in the mood.  
He said that we wouldn't want to wait to go clubbing, but here he was, making me wait longer and longer to get to the clubs.  
I screamed and ran past Taylor, out the front door and ran straight into someone else's arms.  
I looked up and saw Cody's gorgeous face staring down at me with concern. He hugged me tight and whispered into my ear,  
"Nicki, you ok? What happened? I heard you scream and I got worried."

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just….well don't worry 'bout it."  
I said, gasping for breath that my scream stole from me. He leaned back, with his arms still around me and said  
"its okay Nicki. You can tell me." Ok, so far it's been about five hours and three guys have tried to comfort me.  
I knew that one of them obviously liked me, one was just plain creepy and the other seemed nice.  
It was starting to scare me how straight forward these guys were. I mean they were making no effort to hide their feelings for me and they obviously didn't care if I liked them back.  
But I didn't like any of them, did I? I mean I liked the way Ricki kissed me and I liked the way Cody seemed to care so much and I thought Taylor was sweet until that whole freaky scene from before.  
All together, the guys at this placed seemed alright, until just now (but I was only referring to Taylor.) I looked into Cody's eyes and sighed.

"It was just Taylor. He said some weird stuff and it gave me the hebbie jebbies, that's it. It's all good now."  
I could see that Cody was surprised. His face quickly paled and he turned around. He moved his hand in a motion which I quickly recognized as a motion for someone to come over.  
Then in a split second, Ricki was standing next to him, and Cody had turned so they were both looking at me, expectantly.  
"Nicki, what did Taylor say?" Ricki asked and looked around as if to try and see where Taylor was.  
"Um, he basically said that he missed me, he thought I wasn't going to show after all these years and that he had been worried.  
Why? Does it mean something? Do you know what he was talking about?"  
I said in a rush. Ricki put a finger against my lips, meaning for me to be quiet, so I stoped talking.  
"Calm down, It will not happen again, I assure you. He probably got mistaken for someone else and couldn't help him self.  
Either way, as I said before, it will not happen again. Now, get in the car. You still want to go out tonight, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I?" right then I cracked up laughing.  
I didn't even know why, all I knew was that I couldn't stop and I didn't want to.  
I had always found that laughing was one of the things that cheered me up.  
As I walked to Rick's car he caught up to me and slipped his hand into mine.  
I looked at him and saw him giving me his usual smile. (The sexy crooked one) I stopped laughing and he started.

We were in the city and outside the first club of the night. There were two very muscular men standing guard.  
One on each side of the entry and both were dressed in black.  
I knew what they were. They were they security guards or bouncers as some people liked to call them.  
We went inside and were instantly surrounded by dancing people. In the back right corner there was a bar and in the back left corner was a whole bunch of couches for people to sit on.  
Ricki took my hand and led me to the bar. He ordered us two scotch and cokes. He turned to face me.  
I apparently had no choice in what I drank then. He gave me a cheeky smile, paid the bar tender, took the drinks, gave me mine, and then led me to the couches straight away.  
He sat down. I was about to sit next to him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.  
I made a little yelp as I fell down. I was still holding my drink.  
I took a drink so I didn't have to speak for a few seconds but it didn't mater because Ricki was the first one to talk. "So, ya having fun?"

"Um, hard to tell. We only just got here, remember?" just then Zac came and sat down.  
Zac was different to Ricki and everyone else. He didn't have blond hair and blue eyes. He had brown hair and brown eyes, like me.  
It was sort of like he was my second dream guy. "Hey Nick, why don't ya come sit here?" he patted the spot next to him and looked at me expectantly.  
I was about to get up when Ricki stretched out his arm from one side of my waist, to the other, probably to display to Zac that just I was taken.  
Just like that, I snapped. "Ricki! For god's sake, we've only known each other a few hours and you're already all over me.  
So far you've flirted uncontrollably with me, kissed me and now your acting as though I belong to you. What the hell!"  
I lowered my voice because a couple people on the couches near by turned to face us. "I'm allowed to sit where ever the hell I want.  
If I want to stand up and sit next to Zac, I'm entitled to do so. You can't stop me because I'm not yours to control!"  
The look on his face would have made me laugh, would it not have been for the pissed off mood I was in.  
I got off his lap instantly and said "Come on Zac, wanna dance?" that was all it took for Zac to jump out of his seat, nearly spiling his drink.  
I grabbed his hand and half dragged him to the dance floor.

We'd just started to dance when the song changed to something slow and boring.  
Zac didn't seem to mind, Infact, his face said that he might have had something to do with it, which had totally confused me, because me cracking it with Ricki and asking Zac to dance was a total spur of the moment type thing.  
Tom walked passed and Zac asked if he could look after our drinks.  
Tom hesitantly agreed because he was a little confused, but once he realised we were on the dance floor and there was a slow song playing, he seemed to understand.  
He walked away all exited. _And all my friends thought _I_ was weird._  
Zac put one hand around my waist and used the other to hold my hand, with his, in the air.  
I then understood what he wanted to do and I put my free hand on his shoulder. We started dancing.  
It was nice. It was slow and calming, sort of like lying on the beach listening to the noise of soft, gentle waves calmly creeping onto the shore.  
I looked around and saw that the whole dance floor area had been cleared off. I guessed it was another of Zacs fancy tricks.  
I looked at him and immediately looked away because the whole time, he'd been looking at me with a mix between admiration, confusion and something else-something that I hadn't yet seen on anyone today-showing on his face.  
"You calm enough now?" he asked. He stared at me with those beautiful brown eyes. _What's with you?  
All these guys are hot but that doesn't mean you have to like them all!_ "Yeah, I guess.  
What, you afraid I'll crack it with you any second now?" I said teasingly.  
He smiled and something told me that he wasn't asking because he was afraid of me. "No, I just think it's a bad idea to hang out with a pissed off chick.  
What, you want me to be scared you'll crack it any second?" his smile became mischievous.

We danced like that until the song ended and then we just danced normally. Occasionally, one of the other guys would dance with us but other than that we spent pretty much the whole time dancing alone,  
oh not including the other people on the dance floor. "You thirsty? Wanna have a break and get a drink?"  
Zac asked. His eyes were beautiful and brown and so, so, so warm. I looked away. "Um, yeah, break sounds good."  
I dared to glance at him and once again got struck by his looks. His perfect nose with those totally kissable lips and those beautiful warm brown eyes.  
I looked at him. Like really looked at him and I only just realised what he was wearing. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown T-shirt.  
His fringe was totally gorgeous with it going over his face forward in a way that looked like the wind had blown it.  
We walked over to the bar and I ordered another scotch and coke and he ordered the same. It was yummy.  
We walked to the corner but not where the couches were. It was a different corner. One that had a door on the left side.  
He took me through it and we came out to a gorgeous garden with a swing set and play ground.  
It didn't look childish though, it was like the playground was part of the garden, not just a place parents could dump their kids.  
I sat on one of the swings and Zac sat on the other.  
I swayed gently and he just sat there, watching me intently, as if expecting me to say something. But I didn't.  
I just swayed some more looking down at the ground and felt my cheeks begin to get a little warmer every minute.  
Finally I said "It's beautiful out here. Did you know this was here?"

"Yes, yes you are."  
"I-um, what, I am what?"  
"Oh, um, what did you say?" he looked as though I'd just pulled him out of a deep thought.  
"I said it's beautiful out here. Did you know it was here?" I looked at him and caught him looking at me.  
The way he was looking at me, made me forget any comment I might have made about him not listening to me.  
His deep brown eyes gazed at me with such emotion, I nearly feel off my swing. I tore my gaze away and looked towards one of the flower bushes.  
I looked back and Zac had stood up. The way the moonlight shone down on him, almost made him look as though he didn't belong here with me, instead, it looked as though he should be in a place much, much more beautiful.  
"Well, do you think I would've brought you here if I didn't know this existed?"

"Um….I don't know. I guess not. Well, why'd you bring me out here?"

"Because I thought a beautiful girl like you, would like something as beautiful as this garden."  
I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, how could I? It was so romantic, yet something about his words felt like he wasn't telling me something.  
Instead of speaking,  
I got up and walked over to a bench that was painted white and was covered with vines.  
I traced the pattern of one of the vines all along the hand rest and sat down. Not long after,  
Zac decided to join me. He laced his fingers with mine and put an arm around me. Just then I heard 'just so you know' playing and ran for my phone.

"Hello?"  
"Nicki! Where are you? Your parents called me and their devastated. Why'd you go? Where'd you go?"  
my best friend, or one of them, Taylor, had called.  
"Hey Tay, good to hear from you too. I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken but I'm fine. I'm with a few friends. It's cool, no need to worry. I'm fine. Um...sorry, but can i call you back?"

"What? No, you cannot call me back! Wait. New friends eh? Are they boys? Where the hell are you anyways?"

"Look Tay, I'd love to talk, seriously, but yes, the friends are guys,  
I'm living with them and I'm also kind of in the middle of something with one of them. Soz, but I will call you back.  
Love ya, bye." And with that I hung up. I turned around to see Zac sitting on the chair staring at me.

"Worried friend huh? I've dealt with that."  
I walked over to him and sat back down.  
"How could you tell?" he looked at me as though I was an idiot and said "Do you have any idea how loud your phone is when people talk to you?"  
my cheeks got really warm. "So you heard all of it?"  
I hoped maybe he hadn't and maybe he didn't think my friend was insane, but from the look on his face, I could tell I was wrong.  
He heard EVERYTHING. Then he got up and walked to a bush covered in deep purple calla lilies.  
He picked a few off the bush and walked back over to where I was still sitting on the bench.  
He kneeled down on his knees and stared into my brown eyes with his own soft, warm brown eyes.

"Look, there's something you ought to know about us, and it's better that I tell you KNOW otherwise the others won't and they'll just leave it to you to find out and you'd probably run for the hills screaming.  
"His face suddenly became very serious but it also seemed to be drowned in regret, as if he didn't want to tell me.  
"Ok, what is it? You're not criminals are you? I mean I'm living with you guys so, it'd be a little creepy."  
I gave a nervous laugh and avoided his eyes. "Well we're not criminals. We're a bit scarier than that."  
I start to walk away but as soon as I turn around, I feel a hand around my arm turning me around to face him.  
"Look, what I have to say will sound insane but you have to believe me. I will explain everything after I tell you my one line."

"Ok Zac, you tell me what you have to say, and then I'll go ask someone else if it's true."

"Ok, well, I, we, um...we're vampires."  
He looks at me like he expects me to run away screaming or laugh at him.  
"...and so are you."  
A little giggle escapes my mouth and I clamp my hand over my mouth.  
He takes that as a good sign and continues to explain.  
"Well, you know how when we first met you today Ricki seemed really out there and everything?  
Well that was because he noticed you from a while ago, 16 and ½ years ago to be precise.  
He met you when you were a baby, and knew he would be with you forever, so he changed you.  
He kidnapped you for around a week because that's how long it takes to change someone.  
He gave you his blood, you passed out for two days, you woke up and he gave you a human's blood and then you passed out for three days, then you woke up and started screaming.  
You wouldn't shut up for two days because you were changing.  
When you finally shut up, we gave you back to your parents and they never knew what we did." He stayed quiet for a long time.  
His eyes were boring into mine, pleading for me to believe him and not think he was insane.  
Then my wrist started to get itchy. I lifted my wrist and saw that there was a faint pink bite mark on the side of my wrist.  
I screamed and Zac gasped. "I never noticed it before. Why did i never notice it before?" my voice started to get louder and Zac took a step back.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You're serious, aren't you?" the look he gave me, told me he wished he was kidding.  
"Well if what you're saying is true, then why aren't I one of you yet?" I asked, honestly curious, but with a bit of harshness in my voice.


	5. Sorry

Hey guys, I know its been forever since ive made any additions to my story, I've just been real busy with school and life and stuff, but I'm starting chapter 5 now not sure where its gonna go, but hopefully you guys will like it. Let me know if you have any ideas


End file.
